Kiko's Farewell
by henry.hboen
Summary: When Love & Pet closes down, Kiko and the fairy pets share a tearful farewell.


It has been exactly a few minutes after Kiko was informed by Bloom that the Love & Pet store would be shutting down. He was also told to tell the other pets about this while she and the other girls went out to talk about what to do in the future.

Unfortunately, the rabbit felt conflicted by the whole situation. As he watched the other pets having a great time with each other, he felt like not wanting to tell them.  
But, after thinking about it, he knew that he had to.

Kiko got up from the shelf he was sitting on and climbed down, still wearing a solemn expression.

Ginger, Stella's poodle, was the first to notice the sad bunny. Having a crush on him, she naturally came up to him and placed a paw on his arm.

"Is everything alright, Kiky?"

"No. Why you ask? Because...Love & Pet is closing forever."

Ginger and the others gasped. This made the others scurry over to him.

"But that can't be!" Pepe exclamied.

"Whatever could've caused such a sudden turn of events?" Belle questioned.

"I don't know, Bloom never explained the gist of everything." Kiko said.

"Perhaps we can." Coco spoke out. "If, for any reason, Love & Pet shuts down, the fairy pets will literally vanish from Earth forever."

"What!?" Kiko screamed in shock.

"It's terrible, we know." a forlon Milly said. "And we'll also be booted back to our original realm.

"And there's no use reversing it. The damage will already be done." Chicko added.

"Oh, man." By this point, Kiko was tearing up. "Why does it have to be this way? This is nothing more than a punch to the gut. I cared so much about every one of you. You were all my close friends."

The other pets started to cry. Ginger buired her face into Kiko bawling. A few moments later, everyone calms down, still watery in the eyes, and each of them say something about him.

"I love you too much to be taken away from you! You were the sweestest anyone has ever been to me." Ginger said. She resumed crying into him.

"Dude, you were always a fair sport in our fun." mentioned Pepe as he placed an arm around him. "I don't want to leave my bro!" The bear then tunred away and broke down again. Kiko began to sniffle more as well.

"For all those times I've hogged Bloom's attention from you, I'm deeply sorry." Belle cried. She attempted to go over and hug him, but her own sadness made her stop short and plop down sobbing.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You felt lonely yourself, so I didn't blame you or complain." Kiko gently, though terafully, spoke.

"Th-thank you." the sheep wheezed back.

"You'll always be my favorite cuddle bun." Coco sobbed, the cat practically snuggling into the bunny.

Chicko then waddled up to him. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have cracked the code to save Tecna from the computer monster's trap. I am very thankful to have you around during our time here." Kiko was on the verge of breaking down as the chick offered a handshake, to which he complied.

"No w-wories." he replied.

Lastly, Milly approached him. "It was really great having a cool workout partner like you. You were very respectable and patient, and that's all I've wanted from you."  
Through their crying fit, the two bunnies cracked brief smiles at each other.

The pets all gathered around Kiko. "We'll never forget you. You'll always be deep in our hearts." they all said in unison.

"And I'll always remember you guys, too."

At that very moment, the Winx enter and notice all the pets flooding the area with tears.

"Seems like they all got along well with Kiko whenever we're out." Stella said.

"And judging by those faces, they won't stand being apart." added Tecna. "The sad thing is the fact that the fairy pets must stay at Love & Pet as, according to mythos, they would eventually have to go back to where they came from."

Kiko then ran up to Bloom.

"Well, Kiko. You ready to go to our new job?" We're gonna be servers at seperate diners."

Kiko nodded.

"Hold it! We girls should bid the pets a proper farewell." Aisha blurted.

"Sure. Come here Belle."

Belle flew over to Bloom and nuzzles her. She also pecks Kiko on the cheek, making him blush.

Musa and Flora called Pepe and Coco over respectively. The pets and former owners embraced each other. They then went over to Kiko. Pepe and Kiko fist-bump while Coco gives him one last cuddle.

Aisha and Tecna then whistled for Milly and Chicko. They shared affection, and yet again, they bid Kiko goodbye one last time, with Chicko rubbing his head and Milly nuzzling his cheek.

Lastly, Stella and Ginger practically snuggled each other, as they were quite close friends. Of course, after, Ginger locks onto Kiko and perfectly flies lips first onto his in a long kiss, before releasing after ten seconds.

"Well, I think that wraps things up." Musa said. "Time for the hard part..." She then shut the lights off. "Come on, girls. Let's go."

The Winx and Kiko exit the building, with Flora locking the door on the way out.

As they were walking away, Kiko, on Bloom's shoulder facing Love & Pet, notices all the pets waving goodbye at him. He waves back, but not before noticing each of them slowly fading into sparkles before completely vanishing. Pepe was first, followed by Milly, then Coco, then Chicko, then Belle.

Right before Ginger fades away, she manages to blow one last kiss to her bunny. "I'll miss you, Kiky." she whispered as she started to fade.

With that, all the fairy pets were gone, with Kiko thinking about everything they said prior, knowing that they'll always be in his heart forever.

=== IN THE FAIRY PET WORLD ===

"Weeeeee!" Pepe squealed as he slides down a blue slide. "This was a great idea, Chicko!"

The chick waddled to him merrily. "Thank you. A playground dedicated to our friend will certainly remind us of the good times." Each of the playground equipment, from the slide, to the swings, to the monkey bars were painted blue and had another detail regarding Kiko, like long, rubber ears.

"Speaking of "friend", as anyone seen Ginger?" asked Coco.

"It's not like her to be away from the gang." added Milly.

"Perhaps over there?" Belle pointed.

Under a nearby tree, Ginger was lovingly staring at a picture of Kiko she drew in sap on the bark.

"Oh, Ginger!" Chicko called. "Come on over!"

"Just one more moment?" the pooch sighed.

Everyone looked at each other while shaking their heads with lidded smiles.

"Alright. Whatever floats your boat." Chicko responded. The others went back to their fun.

Ginger got closer to her drawing. "Oh, Kiky. Be a sweetie and smooch me." She hopped up to the drawing's lips and kissed it, covering her mouth in sap. She simply licks it up, savioring the taste.

"You're tasty, Kiky." she sultrily moaned. "Well, I better get going. Bye for now."

She ran from the tree to join her friends on the playground. Unknown to her, some of the sap dribbled down the Kiko drawing and formed the shape of a heart at his chest.


End file.
